1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to improvements in and relating to a snap-fit button assembly including a capped button body and a tack member adapted to be joined therewith for attachment of the button to a garment or like articles.
2. Prior Art
A typical conventional snap-fit button is illustrated in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings in which the button 100 comprises a dome-shaped cap 101 having a hollow shank 102 and a socket member 103 having a hollow hub 104 defining therein a circular opening 105 for receiving a tack member 106 secured to a web of lining 107 and a circular peripheral flange 107 partially surrounding the hub 104 and terminating radially short of the marginal edge of the cap 101. The shank 102 is pierced through a garment fabric 108 and rivetted in place against the bottom of the hub 104, clinching a portion of the fabric 108 and thus holding the latter between the cap 101 and the socket member 103. A spring member 109 is accommodated in the socket 103 for resilient engagement with the tack member 106. This prior art device has a drawback in that since the socket member 103 is considerably smaller in diameter than the cap 101, there is a tendency of the garment fabric 108 to sag apart or separate from around the cap 101, leaving a gap 110 which is not only unsightly but often catches a fingernail of a user.
The same problem is encountered with a button of the type disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-89 which involves the use of a button cap larger than a socket member. This button device has a further drawback in that the cap and the socket are loosely connected together in the absence of positive securing means and hence are susceptible to separation.